commit this to memory
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » FOR AKEMI: SetzerRikku : she hates him with an undying passion of god.


He was everywhere: in posters, on lunchboxes, on the fucking television, for Christ's sake! No matter how many times you pull Roxas and Sora away from the television, they just run back to him - their hero, your nightmare. You've hated the bastard ever since you met him when you moved here to Twilight Town; being a single mother wasn't easy - and living in hell didn't help. So you decided to move, so people wouldn't say bad things behind your back - Sora wouldn't come home everyday crying, and Roxas¦ maybe he'd decide to play the child so that you could play the grown up. So you gathered your two kids - just because they were twins, that didn't make them a package deal- and your belongings and left.

Of course, as soon as you got off that train, you were lost, because, of course, you forgot to buy a map to your new apartment. Roxas ran into him before it could happen; out of everyone that spiky blonde could have run into it had to be him. You cursed his six year old-I-don't-have-a-clue-what-i-am-running-into-lala. Even though you haven't lived in Twilight Town for more then twenty minutes, you know Setzer Gabbiani, Twilight's own struggle champ, arrogant and flamboyant. You hate him because you knew he was going to yell at Roxas - hey, you would too, if it wasn't for the fact that Roxas was one of your cute little babies - and you will pounce on him the minute he starts up.

"Watch where you're going, tyke," he smiles at Roxas so sweetly.

"MUMMY!" Sora screams at the top of his six-year-old lungs, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the evil fiend. "Look! That's Setzer!" he informs you in a matter-of-fact tone. 

You sigh, but smile - because you had to smile, because all you could think of was Yunie squealing like a little girl and Paine kicking him where the sun don't shine. Since your two little boys were pulling Yunie's part for you, you could always do what Paine would do. You decide against it, because how would Sora and Roxas feel if you took down their idol?

"Hi, I'm Sora - that's my brother, Roxas, and this is my mummy." He smiles at Setzer with his best angelic smile. "Isn't our Mummy pretty, Setzer?" Sora goes on, talking to his idol like they were the best of pals.

"Don't you just wanna marry her?" Roxas adds with a grin - he knows how much you HATED when they tried to set you up with their idols. Setzer laughs; you join in. "Kids," you smile. "Aren't they something?" "Yes. I bet they get that from you."

"Their father, actually."

"Ah, is he around?"

"Nope!" Sora chimes in before you could answer, still shaking it out of your head. The boys took it a lot easier then you did, but then again, Yunie told them - and Yunie could make life like candy. "He left us."

"That's horrible," he says, looking at you. You glare at him, making it obvious to everyone that you want to leave.

"Do you know where 813 Sunset Road is?" Roxas asks him, catching your discomfort. Sora, on the other hand, misses it, completely.

"Perhaps, Mr. Setzer, you can take us there!"

"Oh, Sora, I'm sure Setzer has-" you start, but he interrupts.

"Nonsense, it'll be my pleasure."

You can't argue with polite people. Yunie would be disappointed, but you wonder if Paine could - nah, best to stay away from that option, for the children's sake. Or maybe yours? You sigh; he's already got the boys on his shoulders, so you might as well follow him. They're laughing, and you think maybe he's not too bad, but he's still horrible. He's a man, a famous man -just like your Tidus, your Blitzball-playing super star, the one that got up and left you for Yunie. Man? Famous? Evil, no matter how much the boys idolized him.

"Mum, look!" Roxas shouts, pointing at the new house. It is big and orange; you smile - it's perfect. The boys jump off Setzer's shoulders as he helps them down off him, and then they run towards it.

"Well, you won't stand out." He remarks sarcastically. You glare at him again- how dare he insult your new home - but you don't have time to yell at him. He is grabbing your arm, pulling your arm into your house. Your heart skips a beat. You close your eyes, remembering this feeling - it was a long time ago, when Tidus was with you.

You were just a girl, a sixteen-year-old girl, with an amazing boyfriend - you thought you loved him, so you gave him the thing nobody else had. They branded you a slut, and he broke your heart – you remembered how much you smiled when he told you the news. The news that he was going out with your best friend, Yunie - when you had to tell him the big news that he was a dad. You never got to open your mouth, and you never did. Instead, you found the first boy that would bang you, and called him the father of your children. You shake your head; no way, not again, you are not going to get pregnant again - and you are definitely not bringing Axel into this again.

"Well, thanks - Setzer; it was really nice of you to walk us to our house."

"Oh no problem, anytime, honest." He grins at you. "Sora and Roxas are something else."

You laugh. "Yeah, they really love you."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would, perhaps in time, you consider Roxas's offer?"

You think about this; you don't know why every fiber in your being wants to scream no, and yet, you can't. But he doesn't give you any time to, anyway, what with kissing you and all, and in front of the kids, too.

"Yay! Now Setzer's gonna be our dad!" Sora shouts with joy.

Roxas rolls his eyes. "Sora, just because their kissing doesn't mean he'll be our dad-"

"Awh!"

"They have to make babies first."

"We're going be older brothers!"

"W-we'll see what happens," you mumble, grabbing their arms and pulling them into the house.

You hate him, because he comes every day with flowers, and he plays with the boys and is helpful around the house. You hate him because he is everything you want but can't have, because you're afraid. You have to commit this to memory: guys are going to do everything in their power to hurt you. You close your eyes, remembering the redhead's face, how his words stuck to you, and you didn't even care for him. Oh, how you hated him. He was nothing to you, yet his words stuck to you like glue. You have to tell Setzer the truth; it's tearing you up inside.

"I love you!" you shout to him, as he walks out your door. He comes back, just for a moment, to embrace you in his arms.

"About time."

"Oh, shut up!"


End file.
